


[大菅]黑色的祕密

by Yilin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, My English is too poor to translate it, very short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilin/pseuds/Yilin
Summary: 一陣煩躁感又隨著近日的雜事席捲而來，他噘起嘴緩步追著路上的碎石，一邊小心不讓它落地，一邊又得小心不讓自己被絆倒，顛三倒四地轉到了巷子口。穩住腳步後，他在一陣灰黑朦朧中左顧右盼著，似乎在找尋什麼，但他最後只嘆了口氣，輕輕蹲了下來，讓整個身影被籠罩在路燈的蒼白薄弱中。





	[大菅]黑色的祕密

他微微笑著晃盪手上的塑膠袋，聽著自便利商店裡傳來的謝謝光臨，重回了有些濕熱的空氣之中。  
一陣煩躁感又隨著近日的雜事席捲而來，他噘起嘴緩步追著路上的碎石，一邊小心不讓它落地，一邊又得小心不讓自己被絆倒，顛三倒四地轉到了巷子口。  
穩住腳步後，他在一陣灰黑朦朧中左顧右盼著，似乎在找尋什麼，但他最後只嘆了口氣，輕輕蹲了下來，讓整個身影被籠罩在路燈的蒼白薄弱中。  
在塑膠袋中的罐頭隨著落地開始滾了起來，窸窣間引來了不速之客們。  
他勉力笑了下，一面用左手手指勾回塑膠袋繩，一面用右手從口袋中撈出開罐器，就著不怎麼好使力的姿勢橇開了罐頭。  
隨後又掏出了原先摺疊著的紙盤，將貓食分成三分，向牆角招了招手，放鬆了姿勢，讓縮在一旁的流浪貓們前來享用。  
看著牠們猶豫一陣後才開始狼吞虎嚥的模樣，他的嘴角才重新浮現輕淺的微笑。

而後他聽見了身後停下的腳步聲和急促的呼吸聲，之後則是鑲著他的名字的溫柔叫喚聲，讓他一陣驚喜地回過頭，險些將身邊的貓嚇走。  
看著對方慢慢走進鎂光燈般的光圈中，他揚起了大大的笑容，之後突地站起身來，不管背後開始此起彼落的貓叫，也不管對方因為一身汗臭想要制止他的動作，直接衝上前去，一頭紮進了對方脖頸上掛著的毛巾，深吸了口氣，平靜紛亂的思緒。  
隨後又在對方手足無措間，小小地抬起了頭，露出了惡作劇得逞般的笑容，再在對方伸手之後，重新回到對方的堅實環抱中。


End file.
